He Knew, He watched her
by IIPLUSLEII
Summary: It has been a few years since the Harvey's arrived. The inhabitants have gotten used to their human roommates, still something doesn't set right with Stretch. He hasn't been himself lately.


_This is just something I wrote on a whim. I'm in love with KxS fanfics, so I'll probably write more depending on what reviews I get / how many. A few lines were inspired by stories I've read here, mainly "War" by apprentice08 (lovely story, check it out sometime.). Thanks for reading!  
_

He looked at the clock on that fancy oven the fleshies had put in. It was three in the morning. He really had no need to sleep, even though he was still able. He didn't want to sleep. He'd rather not risk the chance of having those dreams again. He'd just rather sit with his arm over the chair and look out into the ocean.

"Can't sleep?" a girl's voice asked.

He was too deep in thought that he hadn't heard her come down the stairs.

"No, you?" he replied.

The girl shook her head and sat down across from him. She was in her white bathrobe that had sleeves too long for her arms, as she frequently rolled them up. Her hair was messy from the usual tossing she did while she slept. He knew; he watched her sometimes.

With the only light in the room coming from his spectral form; reflecting off the white robe, Kat look almost like a ghost herself. He grinned to himself at the thought.

"What were you thinking about?" Kat asked the tall, lanky ghost.

"Nothin' really- who said I was thinking?" he sneered. He looked at her for a moment then turned again to look out the window. "Go to bed already. Don't you girls need your 'beauty sleep'?"

Kat frowned and stiffened up. He watched as she got out of her chair and over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass. She walked over to the sink; her head still head high, offended by Stretch's comment and turned the faucet to fill her glass. She sat back down and deliberately drank slowly, trying to annoy him.

For a moment it was just to two of them looking at one another. Kat drinking her glass of water, Stretch just sitting laid back. Kat felt a sense of awkwardness and concentrated on finishing the last of her water.

"Just how long do you plan on sittin' there anyway?" Stretch asked.

"Odd, I was just about to ask you the same thing." Kat replied. She crossed her arms and matched Stretch's glare.

"Go to bed will ya? I'm getting' tired 'a lookin' at ya." He said through gritted teeth.

"No one said you had to." Kat said, putting her glass in the sink.

He growled a little after not finding a decent comeback.

He looked at her again while she was rinsing out her glass. Her hair had gotten longer since she had come to live with them. It was shoulder-length then. Now it was halfway down her back. He liked it long on her. She turned her head a little to look back, smiled and looked at her glass.

"You're doing it again." Kat said with a bit of her smile in her voice, as she dried her glass.

She was trying to get a reaction out of him, the way he would always try to get one out of her. That's how things have been since they met. One trying to constantly defeat the other. Stretch's century-old sense of wit would be the winner most of the time, at least in the company of his brothers, or her father. But over the months that then became years, she had gotten better counteracting his quips. This just made him more annoyed with her.

"Hey, shut up skin-bag." He growled.

"Piss off." She said grinning, tossing her head to the side. She remembered that first morning.

She turned around and walked up the stairs, giving a slight _'goodnight' _wave.

When he heard the door close, he floated through the ceiling into his room. He lied on his bed with his hands behind his head. He didn't want to sleep.

No matter how hard he tried, the sleep he didn't want, and the dreams he hated, or _wanted_ to hate came all the same.

There they were, just the two of them, sitting on that old couch. He'd look at her, he'd admire her beauty. She looked just like her mother, gorgeous. He'd slip his arm around her shoulder, running his fingers through her hair while he did it. He loved how soft it was. It smelled nice too. She always smelled nice. Like _Ivory_ soap. She'd look up at him and tilt her head, like she always does. He'd lean in and kiss her soft, parted lips. She wouldn't pull away. Just sit there for a moment before kissing him back. He couldn't feel much anymore, but even in sleep he could feel the warmth of her hands touch his face as they kissed, the softness of her lips as they touched his. He'd turn her head to the side and give her neck a chilling kiss. He loved hearing her gasp from it. He loved feeling her grip him as he moved from her neck to her lips. His cold hands would touch her face, her neck, her shoulder, and then... He'd wake up.

He wanted to hate her for doing this to him. He wanted to hate her for making him want her. It was because of her...

He could hear her tossing in her bed in the next room. He wondered if she was awake or not. He silently floated across the hall and into Kat's room, poking his head through the door. She was asleep. He floated closer to her and saw that she was cuddling her pillow. When he sighed, she gripped it tighter. He backed away slowly, making sure she wasn't waking up before moving back in. She was breathing deeply. He enjoyed the sound of her breathing. It made him feel a bit more alive. He reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She rolled onto her back, gripping her pillow tighter to her and sighing softly. He looked at her, eyeing her sleeping face. Her lips were parted slightly, like in his dreams.

He wanted to. He could. How would she react though? He knew she didn't feel the same. Hell, he didn't even know what it was he was feeling.

He looked at her again, most of her hair was spread across the bed, the rest, on her shoulder. He looked at her bare neck. He touched it with his fingertips, but pulled away the instant she shuddered. He watched terrified, unable to move as he saw her sit up and rub her eyes. She looked at him and tilted her head.

"Stretch?" She yawned, "What are you doing in here?"

He leaned in and kissed her. He felt her muscles tighten, but she didn't pull away. He looked at her. He eyed her face, waiting for a reaction. She only looked confused. She looked away from him and held her blankets closer to her chest.

He turned her face to his and kissed her again. He held her face with his cold hands. She wasn't pulling away. He felt her caress his face and the back of his semi-transparent neck. He moved from her lips to her neck. She gasped a little.

This was just like his dreams he had been having for so long. Too long.

He gently pushed her down on the bed and gave her neck and lips a deeper kiss. She gripped his arm, stroking his cheek with her other hand.

He held her face once more, looking into her eyes. He didn't see confusion anymore. He just saw her. The two of them looked at one another, waiting for the other to make a move. Just as he began to lower his head, her hand reached behind his head to pull his mouth to hers again.


End file.
